Hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, typically include a signal processor in communication with a microphone and receiver. Such designs are adapted to perform a great deal of processing on sounds received by the microphone. More and more hearing assistance devices include a wireless communication option which provides a way to communicate with a hearing assistance device using another device. Such devices may have their own wireless protocols for communications or may use an industry standard protocol.
However, as such hearing assistance device designs get smaller, they typically have less available volume to hold the electronics and means to control the device. Hearing assistance devices can be controlled by other devices, but many of the user interfaces are difficult to work with. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for apparatus and methods to provide improved control of a hearing assistance device.